The Last Valentine
by DisturbingVision
Summary: Kissing her quickly the soldier rested her forehead on the woman's across from her a dopey smile brightening her features, "Marry me." she whispers, and Regina can hardly believe it, "Marry me here, today and then we run."


**AN: And oh my god I did it. 14 valentine fics and hell I didn't think I could do it. Damn I'm tired though. Thos was originally going to be called the First Valentine, but I think I like the way this turned out more. Don't worry it's a happy ending.**

* * *

Rome. An Empire stretching farther than any could ever see. The art, architecture, and cities only adding to the beauty of their home. However to maintain such grandeur there were those who fought for the liberties and lifestyles of those who did not wield a weapon.

Soldiers, young and old knew their place, but time was changing under the new emperor Leopold as he knew his lands were far too precious to leave defenceless. After many a battle with other countries his advisers had noticed a decline in the willingness of his men to go out and fight.

Convinced that the weakness in his armies were the older men with wives and children Leopold only allowed those with young fresh blood to take up arms for their homeland. However to make sure his army was at full strength he banned the young men from marrying any woman who would have them, and that is where we find ourselves today as two lovers meet in secret knowing that they would be the first to break the law set in stone.

"Regina, are you sure?" she had to ask once more knowing that it wasn't just her life, but the life of the woman she loved dearly on the line.

Taking her lover's hands in her own she smiled, "I have never believed in love until I met you Emma," the admission had Emma beaming with the utmost joy and happiness, "So I shall stand by you come hell or high water."

Kissing her quickly the soldier rested her forehead on the woman's across from her a dopey smile brightening her features, "Marry me." she whispers, and Regina can hardly believe it, "Marry me here, today and then we run."

Shocked and speechless Regina considers her options. Of course she would run with Emma, no matter where the blonde went she would follow even if it were into death's arms. She then thought about her mother and how she wanted her to marry the emperor, but how her hear beat for the blonde in front of her and that woman alone was enough for the brunette to know her answer, "Yes," her own whisper carried on the air between them cracked and buzzed to life and seemingly giving it, "But who would do this for us?" she then asks knowing the law banning Emma from marriage.

Slipping her arms around her loves waist Emma pulled Regina closer, "I know someone who can help us out." and sure enough she did. Leading her love from the alley in which they met Emma and Regina made their way to a church not far from where the blonde lived. Now she wasn't a believer in any god or greater being, but something about the place calmed her and soothed her soul. On nights of doubt and worry she'd often find herself here confessing things to no one and at the same time everyone.

Inside the church paintings of angels, and god himself were works of art as they floated on clouds looking down on them with soft smiles and warm eyes. Passing pews Emma dragged Regina by the hand until they were at the altar where Father Archibald Valentine, "Archie," Emma greeted the balding redhead who simply smiled back.

"Emma, it's nice to see you," his smile widened as his eyes moved to her companin, "And I see you've brought a friend."

Squeezing Regina's hand Emma blushed with a nod, "Uh, yeah," she rubbed the back of her neck, "Archie this is Regina, Regina Archie."

"A pleasure to meet you," the man greeted his smile warm and welcoming as he noticed the two hands interlaced with one another.

Smiling back the woman already felt comfortable around him, "And you as well father."

"Please, call me Archie, or Valentine."

"Of course," she smiled hoping Emma would be doing most of the talking.

Sensing her love's want to move on to the proceedings Emma cleared her throat drawing the man's attention back to her, "Listen Archie, I can't do this anymore," she pleaded with a frown, "I have tried to not get attached," she turned to Regina losing herself in mocha colored eyes, "But I'm just so in love with her that it hurts when we're apart anymore and I need you to marry us." she whipped back in the man's direction pleading with him to do this for her.

Seeing the love Emma had for Regina was what gave Archie hope. Hope that someday all soldiers would be able to marry should they want to. Narrowing his eyes the father looked around for unwelcome ears, "Come with me," he whispered when the coast seemed clear. Turning on his heel the father lead the two lover's down into the catacombs leading under the church and all around the city, "I have done this many a time before the man's decree, but you two would be the first to actually defy the emperor and his law should you allow me the honor of binding you two together in matrimony," he spoke with glee and happiness. Not just for being able to defy the law once more, but by being able to right the injustice thrust upon those who deserve more than what they are given.

Taking a few turns here and there the three come to a room constructed much like a little chapel. Taking his place at the head of the room Father Valentine smiled waiting for the two women to approach the altar he'd had placed within the room. Taking the hint the blonde grabbed Regina's hand moving to stand in front of the man who'd help them live the life they wanted.

The two women looked at one another to confirm their plan as Archie waited expectantly should either want to leave. After a few silent minutes of debate they both nodded directing the man to start with the wedding. It was a long process in which the two women bound themselves together through marriage and love, but the closer it came to the end of the ceremony the wider each smile grew. It was as if the light was radiating off of them and not the torches along the wall. They truly were a magnificent pair to behold. Officially binding themselves to one another Emma and Regina couldn't have been happier.

Sadly in that moment the rush of feet and clangs of metal against armor closing in on them had the three scrambling for escape. Taking their chances of losing the soldiers in the catacombs the priest and married couple ran weaving in and out of different hallways. Coming to a dead end with nowhere to turn Archie knew what he had to do. Clasping Emma on the soldier he slipped a heart shaped note into her hand with a smile, "It has been an honor friend," he walked away and as Emma went to reach for him Regina held her love back knowing the priest was ready for his fate.

Never hearing the sound of cries Emma could only assume he was taken into custody. Closing her eyes she fisted the heart in her hand only remembering it was there when she did. Unfurling her hand the two women looked at the paper wondering what message it could carry.

"What does it say?" the brunette was curious for sure as her eyes darted between Emma's face and hand.

"I don't know," she replied beginning to unfold the pink paper. Upon opening in small scrawl read, "This fire that we call Loving is too strong for human minds. But just right for human souls." Smiling the two women looked into each other's eyes and knew from then on that the name Valentine would become something more. Something powerful and full of love no matter the consequences.

* * *

 **AN: And that is the last I have for you all. The words written on the paper were actually said by Aberjhani, so no I didn't come up with something so sweet and lovely. Well Enjoy your day and spend it with soemone you love, even if it's just your pet cause they love you too.**


End file.
